<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>April Fool's Meeting by cockabeetle, Lisbon (curseofbunny)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769784">April Fool's Meeting</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle'>cockabeetle</a>, <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon'>Lisbon (curseofbunny)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Owari Magica</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>April Fools' Day, First Meetings, Gen, MeetCute, friendsssss, she gives him candy</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2018-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2018-04-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 03:41:44</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>566</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26769784</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/curseofbunny/pseuds/Lisbon</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>So this was written in april of 2018! and then we forgot about it! because it doesn't feel like it was gonna go anywhere, and we both got distracted<br/>but! might as well share how ana and percy first met</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Mariana Guerrero-Suarez&amp;Percival "Percy" Richards</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Owari Magica [7]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815574</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>April Fool's Meeting</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>POINTS<br/>Total: 465<br/>Beetle/Ana: 272 words at 280 +100 +50= 430pts<br/>Bun/Percy: 193 words at 200 +50= 250pts</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Percy wished that the incubator had hung around.<br/>He knew Eb wasn't just his, especially since Eb had mentioned needing to be other places, but part of him was just gunning to make a friend. Even if the friend made a deal with him that seemed too good to be true and earned him a magical transformation...<br/>He wouldn't question it.<br/>He was wandering, enjoying how light and easy the world around him was. His parents were still blissfully unaware, his mother on that business trip and his dad clueless. More importantly, they trusted him.<br/>He wondered if there were any other magi in the city...</p><p>Mariana had been wandering, ignoring Vondila's order suggestion for a break to go looking for Witches. Sure, the world seemed quiet, but that didn't mean much. Plus... she just really needed to get out of her house. Papá was getting antsy as Mamá's birthday and Mother's day drew near, for the first time since the divorce, and she... needed out.<br/>It's as she's wandering that she spots a boy in a green outfit that almost sparkles with... magic? Is he another Magi? Ana had transformed earlier for no real reason other than liking her boots, so she decided to check and see.<br/>"Hola? Are you new?" She kind of appeared out of nowhere, popping out of the shadows of an alleyway and walking right into his path, but.. whatever.<br/>Oh, hopefully he wasn't one of those Magi who tried to fight other Magi... maybe she'd just made a mistake...</p><p>Percy jumped and put a hand over his heart, but didn't scream or otherwise embarrass himself. He looked her over and laughed nervously before dropping his eyes.<br/>"Depends, are you..." He hopes he doesn't blow it and spill the secret to some random person. "You know?"</p><p>Mariana giggled, and nodded slightly.<br/>"If you're asking if I'm a Magi, then yes. If you're not, then forget we ever met. I'm like, high or something." She popped a cherry jolly rancher into her mouth, humming a little.</p><p>"You are one!" He lit up and clapped his hands together, excited, glancing at her before looking back at his hands. "I'm new at this. Really, really new. You?"</p><p>"I've been doing this since, um, November? I'm still pretty new. But I've got ahold of the ropes!" She clapped her hands together.<br/>"It's nice to meet you! So, primo, what's your name? What'cha doin' out here?"</p><p>"My name?" He blinked, then grinned. "Frederick! Frederick Fitzpatrick the fourth."</p><p>Mariana blinked. That... was such a fake name. This kid had to be pulling her leg, right? Well... it was April Fool's Day...<br/>"Okay! Well, primo, you still haven't told me what you're doing out here." She smiles.</p><p>"I'm looking for witches! And getting used to this whole thing." He gestured at himself. "This is a lot to take in."</p><p>"That makes sense! And makes two of us, Frederico. I'm looking for witches too, but Flow didn't say anything about there being any nearby."</p><p>"Eb went to go spend time with Flow, so I'm just on my own. But... I don't mind, since I got to meet you."</p><p>"I haven't hung out with Flow much, Vondila seems to be the one she likes to spend time with. But I'm glad, meeting you was pretty awesome, Rickicito." She reaches behind her back and pulls out a pack of poprocks.<br/>"Candy?"</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>